Stalemate (Tomorrow is a new day)
by Atheniandream
Summary: This is my imagination wishing for a scene after High Noon and before the New Jan Eps. No direct spoilers, but if you do know them then you might get what I've set up 3 High Noon EP Tag.


Stalemate

High Noon Episode Tag, Harvey Donna, PG for Mild Swearing.

Summary: This is my excuse for what may or may not go down in the next new eps. No real spoilers, but if you know any, it might fuel the fic.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Well, I better be off." Jessica said, twirling the champagne flute in her hands before settling it gently on the desk. "I'll see you both bright and early tomorrow." She smiled her usual cordial smile, glancing at Donna and then pointedly looked at Harvey in a way that he only half caught. "Good to have you back on the fiftieth." Her eyes lingered on Mike, causing him to jump out of his seat.

"Yeah I, uh… better go too." He added sheepishly before placing his champagne glass on the table. "I'll just put that...there."

_And then there were two..._

Donna leant back; tilting the black leather chair just enough to stretch out her feet as she twisted the flute glass delicately in her hands, watching the last droplets of alcohol slide from side to side.

_Ding dong the dick _is gone.

_Finally things could go somewhat back to normal _she hoped. It didn't take her long to notice him, hands in pockets staring at her, jaw tensed, eyes purposeful.

"What?" She asked.

"You never make mistakes." He stated, a hint of regret in his voice.

To anyone else it would have sounded simple, but the way his eyes burned into the depths of hers, words icy and hard and projecting,

"No. I don't. Well not often." She joked, her smile flirty, reflecting the ambiguous personal choices of their past. For a moment she searched his face, almost intrigued to probe and scratch the surface there but deep down too scared to try for fear of what could fall out. She smiled to herself and in the moment their eyes lingered, a small moment, but no less potent.

How old they seemed now. So wise, not like when they started out full of vigour and hope and hunger to please the world on their terms. They had come so far and yet it seemed they'd momentarily fractured. But fractures, like all minor injuries just take the time to heal.

"No." He said simply.

This was a pact, an apology, a warning, an honest moment that they had to acknowledge.

In Harvey's world, Donna Paulsen was a target, plain as the light of day.

She was his one weak spot, vulnerability all wrapped up in silk and auburn. Using her brilliance to keep him shining they'd gotten so far. But now, there was no denying it. They'd always known,

And now everyone else was well aware of it too. _She'd may as well have a friggin' target on her back._

They had to keep check of it next time. Plan one step ahead. Sure, people would always be after the great Harvey Specter, he radiated confrontation, a challenge to be settled. But now Donna was on the radar. She wasn't the invisible secretary anymore. Her 'Carte Blanche' on any information had been revoked for the time being and it would harder for her to direct a stealthy win from now on, without being a first line of defence to be attacked at.

_No space to hide out in the open… _

A shiver ran down her spine giving her the momentum to sit up and out of the chair marginally avoiding his face in search of shoes that had been kicked to the sofa.

It's late...I better go." She said, hands pulling on a stubborn heel.

"I'll take you." He said, hands in pockets but his stance now in the middle of the room betraying any cool exterior.

"I'll get a cab Harvey its fine." She waved him off.

"Donna..." He demanded, still glued to the spot.

"Okay, fine." She agreed, not wanting to push this wave of 'ornery'.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The ride to Midtown was a quiet one, watching the streaks of occasionally light flicker past the windows, leading her alcohol addled brain to sway in the bubbly feeling in her tongue and stomach. Ray steadily drove through the quietened city until the limo halted outside her building.

Turning to him, she huffed at the expression that she couldn't read, losing all patience with his overly quiet mood.

"You've been quiet the whole journey Harvey, what is it?"

"If you did... love me…that wouldn't be such a bad thing, you know." His tone sounded off, a usual cocky self-loving attitude replaced with an almost rush to get the words out before she could vocally tackle him.

A pause stretched out that felt like it could touch the sky.

"I would never be that stupid Harvey."

Her hard reply knocked him straight back into gear, his face moving forward with a smirk growing as his face reached hers. "Wanna bet?"

Her face searched his, all possible meaning hardening into a quiet truth in her voice. Looking at lips and lashes and the mole above his eye.

"I don't gamble." She said, her answer meaning so much more than even she understood.

_A line had been drawn in the sand once more. _

"Goodnight Harvey Specter."

"Goodnight Ms. Paulsen."

She watched the window rise, engulfing him and the car slowly drive around the block, trying not to let the sinking feeling overwhelm her.

_Tomorrow is a very new day. _

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Please feed! 3 Cannot wait for 17th 3


End file.
